


Kid From Wherever

by The_Nineteenth_Key



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Touch, Canon? What Canon?, Creepy Uncle Peter, Dom tries not like that stupid kid from wherever, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Homelessness, Humour, M/M, Overprotective people, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Truama, Running Away, Scars, Slow Build, Stiles knows shit okay?, There will be sex, dysfunctional everything, forgive me Father for I have sinned, he just does, horrible abuse of the english language, its not working, mother hen from hell, oblivious!Stiles, oh my god stiles, self-destructiveness, so he gives him a nickname instead, somewhat graphic descriptions of violence, sorta - Freeform, stiles needs better friends, what is coming out of your mouth, why hasnt this been done? Seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nineteenth_Key/pseuds/The_Nineteenth_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounded and mourning, Stiles runs away from Beacon Hills to get away from the supernatural. Of course, he didn't really think he'd end up homeless in L.A, but that's okay.<br/>Because Stiles has a plan. And it starts with snagging a job at Toretto's Garage. Maybe they'll let him make the tuna, god knows some one has too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid From Wherever

So this was going to be abandoned but then there was season 3 and feels happened. I feel no guilt whatsoever for leaving you all hanging for so long, because this was obviously a message from the universe and was meant to happen.

I'm going to scrap most of this and make it start after the whole nogitsune episode. It still wont be anytime soon, however, because as some as you may know, I'm a little bit homeless. Wee bit. I'm bouncing through my friends homes, but seeing as the whole three of them all live on opposite sides of California I kinda get stuck places. Everybody should wish really hard that my scholarship gets approved, because than I get to live in a teeny tiny apartment that has wifi.

Wifi. Its so beautiful I might cry. Or get mugged. Again. Go America!


End file.
